Such a sliding roof system is disclosed in DE 10 2009 025 122 B4. The known sliding roof system includes a guiding rail which is provided with a fastening section by means of which the guiding rail can be connected to a vehicle-fixed roof portion of the automotive vehicle. The guiding section is adjoined—as seen in the vehicle transverse direction—by a water drainage section, with a guiding section adjacent thereto which is for guiding control kinematics for a movable roof part of the sliding roof system. At least one bead is disposed in the fastening section, in order to reinforce the fastening section.